The Olympic Coven Romance
by busybee6563
Summary: A one-shot series about the romance between the couples in the Olympic Coven. Each one-shot has a different setting, and some different pairings. Mainly BxE. Formerly "Twilight OneShot Series BellaxEdward etc."
1. Chapter 1 The Night Edward Stayed

**Twilight Fan-fiction. The Night Edward Stayed.**

_A/N. This is my first attempt at Twilight Saga fan fiction, so you'll have to excuse me if it's rubbish! Haha, I've only read the first two books, and I'm dying to read the other two, but I can't get my hands on them for a few days, so I'm going to have to settle for fan fiction for the moment! Right, I'm rambling, to the point! This is a one-shot, which, if liked, I may turn into a story/series of one-shots. I love writing romance fan fiction, so that's probably what it'll all be if I turn it into a series of one-shots, or whatever. Sorry if you love the action, but I've never really written action scenes before, so I'd prefer to stick to what genre I know I'm comfortable with. This story one-shot takes place in Twilight (or I suppose it could be any of them, but I'm saying Twilight, as I don't know what exactly the others include, though I feel it could fit in New Moon too…) and is one of the nights where Edward is staying with Bella in her room. Enough 'A.N.'! Time for the romance!…_

_

* * *

  
_

I ran up to the bathroom, barely bothering to close the front door after Edward. I dug out my pajamas and changed quickly. I hurriedly brushed my teeth, and checked my face in the mirror. I wonder what was so appealing to him about me? I certainly wasn't the prettiest girl in the world. Nevertheless, he said he loves me, enough forever, and that's all that matters to me. I walked out the bathroom, shouted "Night, Dad," to Charlie, and practically flew into my room.

There he was, waiting, laid on the bed with his arms behind his head, still as a statue. My breath hitched in my throat. I don't think I'm ever going to get over how beautiful he is. I stood, stuck to my bedroom floor staring at him. I recovered after a few seconds and walked over to him. He was still frozen in the same pose in the same spot, just like my heart was a few seconds before. He was extremely good at this. I sat on the bed next to him as he suddenly came to life, my favourite half-smile on his face. I felt his cool stone arms wrap around my waist and gently pull me back. My heart jumped the second I felt his back on mine. He laughed quietly, obviously hearing the change. I felt blood rush to my face. He breathed deeply and sighed.

"It seems I'm addicted to this smell. Your smell. It's indescribable." He rested his head on my shoulder. I nestled my head to rest my warm cheek on his.

"So you've said," I smiled, "Have I ever told you that it's the same about yours?" His gentle laughter shook the bed. He sighed. "What's the matter?" I asked, concerned.

"Oh, nothing's wrong, I just like it. This, here with you. I love feeling how warm you are. It calms me." I smiled, glad there was nothing the matter. His hand slowly trailed up my side to my neck. He started to absent-mindedly trace patterns across my collarbone. My breathing grew ragged.

"Do you ever realise…" I breathed, hardly able to string a proper sentence together while he was doing such things.

"Realise what?" He said, still sweeping his smooth fingers across my skin.

"What sort of…effect you have…on me?" I gasped, attempting to push all my concentration into pronouncing words that didn't sound like a mess of letters. I felt him smile against m cheek.

"I wonder." He replied cryptic, as ever, his sweet breath blowing against my skin.

"When?" I whispered.

"Every second I'm with you." Emotion passed over me, overwhelming me.

"Just…just so you know…you drive me absolutely crazy…In a good way." His laugh sang softly around me.

After a few moments of silence, my breathing still ragged, Edward slowly turned his head to my cheek and began kissing my face from my temple to the hollow under my ear. With each kiss, his lips left my skin tingling from his touch. All I could do was sit there and remember how to work my lungs. His nose ran along my jaw from ear to ear and across my other cheek, and lifting off. Regaining control of my body, I turned found to face him, our noses almost touching, breathing in each others smell, looking into his liquid-gold eyes.

He smiled before turning his head a fraction and brushing his lips along mine. I groaned both at the delight of contact there, and lack of it. I'm sure he enjoyed watching me fight my urges. He waited just a second too long to put his lips back where I wanted them. I closed my eyes and concentrated on breathing, relishing in the fact that his cold lips were on mine. The kiss was gentle at the start, but then I began to over-react, as I always did. I ran my hands up his cold chest to entwine them in his coppery-brown hair. This time, like very few before, he let me. I felt his strong arms wind around my back, pulling me onto my bed, the mattress soft beneath me. He brought his hands up, one on my cheek, the other twisting in my hair, holding my face to his in his cold, iron clasp. Our lips became more urgent, both clearly pushing the caution lines aside, as we pressed our bodies together, his covering every line of mine. In the time when our lips broke apart, he kissed around my mouth, my nose, my cheeks, my throat, whispering my name, then returning them together with increasing urgency.

When I could no longer bring myself to breathe, he pulled away gently.

"Sorry," He said, breathless. "That was out of line." His eyes were twisted with concern and guilt.

"No!" I panted. "I really…don't mind! It was amazing." Happiness swam across his face.

"Really?" He asked, smiling devilishly.

"Yes," I breathed.

With that, he pressed his lips back to mine.

* * *

_A. press that lovely, shiny Review button down there! You know you want to!_


	2. Chapter 2 Biology II

**Twilight Fan-fiction. Biology II**

Edward was there first, as always. One day I'd beat him here. I kept my gaze on him as I walked over to my seat. My favourite smile was on his face.

"I could smell you before I saw you," He whispered teasingly in my ear. "You're really rather delicious, you know." His nose brushing my cheek, arm touching mine as he spoke. He took a deep breath, breathing the 'delicious' smell of me. Our chairs were barely an inch apart now; much different to my first lesson sat next to Edward!

He'd been hunting at the weekend, and his eyes were my favourite colour: a perfect cross between liquid gold and shimmering topaz. They were my favourite not only for their beauty, but because they were safe. The light-eyed days were the best. More contact was permitted, even by Edward, who was cautious as ever.

Just as I began reminiscing about previous light-eyed days, Mr Molina entered the room, dragging the video equipment with him. Normally, the prospect of a video would disappoint me, having to take notes about each boring detail, half of which I'd already learnt in Phoenix, but no notes lead to a detention, so it had to be done. But now, now I'm with Edward, video lessons meant cryptic verses, whispered tauntings, and Edward driving me absolutely insane.

As the video whirred into life, he leant over, touched his cool cheek to mine, and lightly let out his sweet-smelling breath in my face, right under my nose. I had to concentrate way harder than necessary to exhale. I was definitely not going to get any notes down this lesson. Giving into being dazzled by his charms, I vaguely thought that maybe Edward could talk Mr Molina out of giving me detention. It would, after all, be his fault.

_A.N. Sorry it isn't as long as the other one, but I can't be perfect, haha. I suppose different circumstances have different lengths! I finally have my hands on Eclipse, so don't be expecting an update amazingly soon, as I'll be reading. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed my first one-shot, they were all very encouraging, and made me unbelievably happy (especially the long one :D ;D) and everyone who added this story to their favourites etc. I really, really appreciate it, especially as it was my first Twilight saga story! I hope to update soon, definitely within the next week J. Thanks again, and DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!_


	3. Chapter 3 Our Bliss

_A/N: Sorry it's been a while, it took longer than expected for me to get round to typing this up. It's been written for about a week. Sorry again for the delay, but it is considerably long, and full of fluffy goodness etc. so, I do hope you enjoy it. Don't forget to review!

* * *

_

**Twilight Fan fiction - Our Bliss**

Jacob's hand was warm and soft encasing mine as he walked me to the boundary line, where I would meet Edward. I'm glad he's letting me see Jacob again, he has no idea how much of my sanity I owe to him, but I don't quite understand why Edward suddenly changed his mind. The Volvo was there, with Edward waiting beside it. Pacing. I gasped, breath hitching. I don't think I'll ever get over how beautiful he is. There was a single ray of sun shining on his face. A million rainbows shone from the power of his iridescence. As soon as I crossed the line, he rushed towards me, his stone arms circling around me, his hands moving up to hold my face. He looked into my eyes, his burning with happiness.

"My Bella." He whispered. It was all he needed to say. I could hear the relief flooding his voice. He smiled and lightly touched his lips to mine. He dropped his arms and twisted one around my waist, keeping me close, as I walked, Edward dancing, towards the Volvo.

He opened my door for me, and I got in. the engine of the Rabbit started and I waved in it's general direction. A second later, the Volvo hummed into life. Soon enough, we were driving too fast down the roads and freeways, scenary whizzing past in a blur of green.

"Now, I want you to close your eyes. I'm taking you somewhere. No peeking…I'll know if you look!" He added with a smile. I sighed and closed my eyes. I do trust him completely, but he knows I hate surprises.

At some point I wondered where we could be going. Normally it's just my house or his, or the occasional walk in the woods, or drive to La Push. But he always told me where it was we were headed. I suppose it wouldn't be much of a surprise if he did. Stupid surprises. This was somewhere different. Somewhere new, perhaps, or a place we rarely visited a place that means something to him.

The Volvo came to a stop. Edward cut the engine. "No, no! Don't open them yet!" He said as the door opened next to me. I caught a breath of musty, woody air before my legs left anything solid for a second, then it was just his scent. I breathed in deep as he began running effortlessly, silently, with me against his chest.

"Not long now," he purred. I was trying to concentrate enough to block the effect his smell was having to try to work out where I'd smelt the woody musk before. It tugged at a memory, but what that memory was, I did not know. The wind stopped rushing through my hair. My feet gently touched the ground. Edward's mouth was at my ear, his hands at my waist, his cold breath, full of excitement, whispering,

"We're here. Open your eyes!"

I took a deep breath and opened them. I gasped. Every tree in sight was laced with fairy lights, twinkling in the sun. I recognised this place at once. It was our meadow. But it looked so different! In the middle of the deep green grass was a large blanket, bigger than Edward's bed, scattered with gold cushions the exact same colour as his eyes. To one side was a woven hamper. It looked stunningly beautiful. Almost as beautiful as the person stood behind me.

"You like it?" He asked, happiness furled with curiosity and doubt.

"I…love it!" I choked. He chuckled.

"I'm glad you do. I was a little worried I'd gone overboard!" He chuckled again. "I wondered if I'd done an Alice."

"You did this?" I gasped. I really did think it was Alice's doing. He only laughed in response.

"Speaking, of Alice, she says the weather's going to e nice. She's told Charlie you're having another slumber party. It's not lying as such. He just doesn't know it's with me." I was impressed but not surprised by his organising skills. I twisted round in his arms and locked my arms around his neck.

"It's perfect," I whispered, before he crushed his lips to mine. His stone lips were gentle yet firm, cautious yet excited. His hands moved away from my waist, travelling up my back lightly, twisting in my hair, both hands pulling me closer to him.

When I broke away to gasp for breath, his lips never left my skin. They trailed across to my ear, down my jaw and across my collarbone, before returning to mine. He pushed me back, letting us fall onto the cushions, his lips still glued in place.

Eventually, after what could have been several years, but wasn't time enough, he broke off, allowing m to gulp in air, but keeping his body fused to mine.

"That was just a starter," he said, breathing slightly irregularly, smiling at my flushed red skin. "There's food for the main course," he continued, pulling the hamper closer, "and then, he whispered, his golden eyes smouldering with desire, "I'll have you for desert." He smiled my favourite smile. His sudden frown didn't reach his eyes.

"What?" I asked, concerned.

"I just sounded so…clichéd!" I laughed.

"I wasn't concentrating so much on the actual words, more that…velvet and honey sound of your voice. Now who sounds clichéd?!" He chuckled.

"Have I ever told you how perfect you are?" I asked, smiling into his liquid eyes.

"Too much," he laughed, smiling back, "More than I deserve to be told."

My eyes strayed to the hamper at his side. I was feeling rather hungry now. He opened it to show me the food inside. I eyed a bottle of champagne with particular interest.

" I guess what Charlie doesn't know won't hurt him." He teased. "Just this once."

* * *

After consuming all I could, and been driven crazy by Edward's tauntings and temptations he'd whispered in my ear, I declared I was full and he pushed the hamper out of the way. His hand reached out to hold mine. I intertwined my fingers with his. Holding hands with Edward was much different to holding hands with Jacob, not just because of the difference in temperature. When my hand was in Edward's, I felt at home, like I belonged there, like I wasn't out of place. It seemed to fit perfectly, his fingers between mine. Where our skin touched, a fire burned. The only reason my skin burned when I held Jacob's hand was because of his raging heat.

We stayed like that for a while, watching the sky change from light blue to deep red.

"It's beautiful," I breathed, watching the sun sink from the cloudless sky to the earth beneath the trees.

"How can you use the word beautiful to describe that, when I have you right here, outshining it's beauty with ease?" Edwards whispered, the deep roots of a smile playing across his face. It was one of the few times in my life when I was truly happy. I lay in the arms of an angel, who loved me as I loved him, watching the sun set on this magnificent place. Soon the shimmering stars would bloom across the clear, deep blue sky.

It was bliss.

* * *

_A/N: Don't forget to press that lovely shiny review button down there! Go on! You know you want to!_


	4. Chapter 4 I'll Lead

_A/N: Sorry it's been a little while longer than expected for an update, but i've been working on three separate ideas for these one-shots (this being one of them) and several twilight-based drawing projects, so i've been a little busy! Better late than never, though, I heard the song Fearless by Taylor Swift, and this came to mind. Sorry if the changes in tense are a little confusing! __The lyrics are in italics only. Anything that isn't in italics, is what i've written (: Thanks for reading, special thanks to all those who have me/this story on alert, and those who have reviewed. I appreciate it so much. Enjoy reading, and don't forget to review!

* * *

_

* * *

_There's something about the way the street looks when it's just 's a glow off the pavement._

I knew it would rain. I told him I loved the way everything looks when the rain's settled. The way it all glows. It reminds me of his skin in the sunlight, that's why I love it. I know mine shines too, but his looks far more beautiful, if he weren't beautiful enough already.

_You walk me to the car, and you know, I wanna ask you to dance right there, in the middle of the parking lot.  
Yeah. Oh yeah._

He'd taken me to see a movie for our date. He hired the whole room so we wouldn't have to deal with the temptation of the blood, and we could just enjoy our time together tonight. He's so sweet, even when I know what's coming. I don't deserve him. Really I don't. We walked to his new car, a yellow Porsche 911, with his arm around my waist. It felt so comfortable. There was a faint sound of music coming from in the city. I knew the song. I had a sudden urge to take his arms from me and dance.

_We're driving down the road, I wonder if you know, I'm trying so hard not to get caught up now._

His hands gripped the steering wheel in such a strange way. They seemed to melt into it. I'd seen this before. Oh my God, it's tonight. Tonight it happens. I shuddered with excitement. He noticed my change in mood and smiled, still facing the road open ahead. I'd have to control myself. Concentrate on the music playing from the new radio. It's our song.

_But you're just so cool run your hands through your hair, absentmindedly making me want you._

He lifted his hand suddenly and tugged it through his hair. I stared for half a second, then my body reacted. A rush sparks shot right down my spine. If it still worked, I'd bet my heart would be thumping irregularly right now. His smile widened. It's annoying him knowing how I'm feeling. I wish I could control it all around him, but as soon as we're alone, I'm his.

_And I don't know how it gets better than this._

It's perfect. The moment as clear now as it had been in my head. The emotion magnified a million times stronger than I thought. I felt like I could burst with happiness. I'd seen this, waited full of anticipation, knowing what was coming. I'd been looking for the vision for a while, wondering when it would happen. And now it was finally here. This may be the happiest night of my existence.

_You take my hand and drag me head first,_

There was the date last week when he'd taken me to the most beautiful woodland. I could smell a human. He'd hunted yesterday, but it was my turn next. I hadn't hunted for days. I'd been so scared I'd loose it and kill someone.

_fearless._

"I'll help you," he whispered, struggling too. He took my hand and instantly I was calm. He lead the way.

_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress,_

I'd do anything for him. His favourite time is when there's a storm. He says he likes the sound of the thunder rumbling through the air. We'd gone out one day and it had started to rain. Soon enough the storm was in full flow above our heads. He'd stopped and pulled over at the side of the road. He'd got out and opened my door, a stereo in his hands, playing some beautiful music I vaguely recognised, my eyes pinned on his wet hair, hanging in his face. Irresistible.

"Dance with me," he'd said.

"But this is my new dress!" I'd replied. I'd bought it especially just a few days before.

"Come on! Please? It's not like you're going to wear it again, anyway." He taunted. He was right. I only wore clothes once.

_fearless._

I took his hand and all doubt was gone. "I'll lead." He'd said.

_So baby drive slow 'til we run out of road. In this one horse town, I wanna stay right here in this passenger's seat._

I wish this night of driving home could last longer.

"Drive slower," I begged. He stared at me like I was crazy. "I want to treasure this time alone together." I explained quietly, embarrassed. He slowed down, despite me making a complete jerk of myself.

_You put your eyes on me._

He looked at me then in a different way. Sympathetic, almost. Or was it annoyance? I glared down, angry with myself. He took one hand off the wheel, and in it took one of mine, which were stuck to my face, which slumped on my knees. When his warm, smooth, perfect skin touched mine, it startled me. My head jumped up and his gaze met mine. I could feel my previously hardened eyes softening, as his mirrored in sight what I felt. We simply stared at each other's faces for a long while until he spoke. Even then, I couldn't wrench my eyes from his.

_In this moment now. Capture it, remember it._

"I understand." He whispered simply, his voice floating, swirling, flowing through my brain. He hesitated "I feel that way too."

_'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this._

It's perfect. The moment as clear now as it had been in my head. The emotion magnified a million times stronger than I thought. I felt like I could burst with happiness. I'd seen this, waited full of anticipation, knowing what was coming. I'd been looking for the vision for a while, wondering when it would happen. And now it was finally here. This may be the happiest night of my existence.

_You take my hand and drag me head first,_

There was the date last week when he'd taken me to the most beautiful woodland. I could smell a human. He'd hunted yesterday, but it was my turn next. I hadn't hunted for days. I'd been so scared I'd loose it and kill someone.

_fearless._

"I'll help you," he whispered, struggling too. He took my hand and instantly I was calm. He lead the way.

_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress,_

I'd do anything for him. His favourite time is when there's a storm. He says he likes the sound of the thunder rumbling through the air. We'd gone out one day and it had started to rain. Soon enough the storm was in full flow above our heads. He'd stopped and pulled over at the side of the road. He'd got out and opened my door, a stereo in his hands, playing some beautiful music I vaguely recognised, my eyes pinned on his wet hair, hanging in his face. Irresistible.

"Dance with me," he'd said.

"But this is my new dress!" I'd replied. I'd bought it especially just a few days before.

"Come on! Please? It's not like you're going to wear it again, anyway." He taunted. He was right. I only wore clothes once.

_fearless._

I took his hand and all doubt was gone. "I'll lead." He'd said.

_Well you stood there with me in the doorway. My hands shake.I'm not usually this way, but,_

Although we lived in the same house, we had separate rooms, thanks to Carlisle's mass income. Whenever we went out, he always walks me to my door. He's really such a gentleman. I had the strangest sense of deja-vu. I realised. I'd seen it. I swallowed back a gasp. My head began spinning. I had to use all the will I could to force myself not to shake. He opened my door, but didn't leave like he usually did.

_You pull me in and I'm a little more brave_

Instead, he moved closer, and pulled me towards him. His almost seawater-pear-and-rain-flavoured scent was all I could smell. I took a deep breath. I could do this. This was what I wanted. Was it what I wanted? Don't be stupid, of course it is. He slowly, carefully, gently, wrapped his arms around my waist. I cautiously slipped mine around his neck. His face was inches from mine, smell overwhelming, so sweet and pleasant.

_It's the first kiss, it's flawless, really something._

The second his lips brushed against mine, a surge of desire shot through my body, radiating from that exact point. I was sure it was impossible to hold this much want, love, affection for someone. I must have been wrong. The moment was so much better than the vision. Of course it was. The visions only showed sight, but with the emotions added: excitement, nervousness, want, mingled with fear, awe and anticipation. It was exhilarating.

_It's fearless._

Why had I been scared? It was amazing. He was so gentle and passionate at the same time. Full of eagerness, tenderness, longing and great satisfaction. I was content. I could live like this forever.

_And I don't know how it gets better than this._

It's perfect. The moment as clear now as it had been in my head. The emotion magnified a million times stronger than I thought. I felt like I could burst with happiness. I'd seen this, waited full of anticipation, knowing what was coming. I'd been looking for the vision for a while, wondering when it would happen. And now it was finally here. This may be the happiest night of my existence.

_You take my hand and drag me head first,_

There was the date last week when he'd taken me to the most beautiful woodland. I could smell a human. He'd hunted yesterday, but it was my turn next. I hadn't hunted for days. I'd been so scared I'd loose it and kill someone.

_fearless._

"I'll help you," he whispered, struggling too. He took my hand and instantly I was calm. He lead the way.

_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress,_

I'd do anything for him. His favourite time is when there's a storm. He says he likes the sound of the thunder rumbling through the air. We'd gone out one day and it had started to rain. Soon enough the storm was in full flow above our heads. He'd stopped and pulled over at the side of the road. He'd got out and opened my door, a stereo in his hands, playing some beautiful music I vaguely recognised, my eyes pinned on his wet hair, hanging in his face. Irresistible.

"Dance with me," he'd said.

"But this is my new dress!" I'd replied. I'd bought it especially just a few days before.

"Come on! Please? It's not like you're going to wear it again, anyway." He taunted. He was right. I only wore clothes once.

_fearless._

I took his hand and all doubt was gone. "I'll lead." He'd said.

I stood, and wandered over to where he sat, silently working. He looked up at me, his eyes confused. I simply held out my hand to him. He took it. Quietly, I lead him up the stairs to the doorway of our room. I wrapped my arms around his neck, gazed into his eyes for a second, now full of understanding. I felt his arms curl around me, and pull me as close to his as we could possibly be, and I crushed my lips to his. The same spark shot through my body, exactly as it had the very first time. The same emotions whirled through my mind, only the desire, lust, passion was stronger, the fear less pronounced.

After what could have been several years, but never time enough, I pulled away.

"I love you, Jasper Hale." I whispered, slightly breathless.

"I love you too, Alice Cullen," he replied, also gasping a little.

**"I'll lead." He'd said.**

**

* * *

**_

* * *

A/N. I thought it would be good to leave who the people were until the end, even though it's made pretty obvious in the rest. Now you've read it, why not tell me what you think? All reviews are welcome! Press that lovely shiny botton there. It's practically** begging** you to._**  
**


	5. Chapter 5 Photograph Scrapbook

_A/N: I wanted to try something more with words than actions this time, so I came up with this. I think there's been a problem with sending out the emails, as only one person reviewed my last chapter (thanks to you :]) and I had to tell her about it, so if you haven't read the previous one, please do, and write a review too please. Any ideas for more one-shots will be greatly appreciated. Hope you enjoy this. And don't forget to review! I practically live on them!_

_

* * *

_**Twilight Fan-Fiction - Photographs.**

I suddenly remembered. That was perfect.

"Um, did you say my camera's under the floorboards?" I asked Edward. He flinched at the memory, his eyes hardening a little. I leant over and stroked his cheek soothingly with the hand that rested there. They melted back to a liquid a gain.

"Yes." he replied simply. He disappeared for a second and was back with it in his hand.

"I thought we could go out and take some photos. There's still lots of space in that scrapbook, and you know what my mom's like. She'll want pictures of _everything_!" He smiled.

"Good idea. Where shall we start?"

"Well, I want one of us first." but that wasn't for the album, it was for me. I'm glad he can't read my mind sometimes.

He grabbed my waist in one cool arm, and pulled me close. His other arm shot out, holding the camera in front of us.

"Ready?" he said, "Smile!" I smiled and the camera flashed. "One more, I think." He declared, holding the camera straight again. "One, two, three…" Just before he pressed the button, he pulled my face to his, and brushed his lips to mine. Blood flooded to my face at the unexpected contact.

"Maybe we shouldn't put that in the album for Renee." he teased, winked then kissed my hair, my forehead, my nose, cheek, then finally, gently my lips to his again.

"So, where first?" he asked, smile crooked a ever on his face, in reaction to the colour my skin had turned. It took me a second to grasp control of myself again.

"I was thinking maybe a few around the house, and Forks, than a few with your family and your house, and then…" I thought for a second., "and then some of the forest. Our forest." I'd taken a few of La Push the last time I went to see Jacob. I knew it would upset Edward if I mentioned it in 'our time', even if he didn't show it.

"Lets get onto it then!" he said, jumping up, catching my waist as I tumbled from his lap.

" Oops. Sorry." he smirked. "Forgot." I liked it when he forgot. His arm felt all-too-good snaked around me when he caught me.

"It's fine." I replied, smiling back. He smiled, his face falling.

"No." he said, taking my face gingerly between his cool fingertips. "No it isn't. I should be more careful. It was stupid of me. My fragile little human." I smiled, more thrilled than I should be at his use of the word 'my'. I wasn't sure what to say, so I leaned forward and pressed my lips lightly, hoping that got my point across.

"Let's get started." he said eventually, quietly. I took a hand from my face, and twisted my fingers with his.

We took some photos of the kitchen, the lounge, my bedroom, even the bathroom. Mom would kill me if I missed out any details! Edward took one of me, and us in each room. I might have to keep those from the album when he's not looking. Mom would ask too many questions I don't want to tell her, of all people, the answer to.

Hand in hand, we walked out the door.

"How about one of the truck?" Edward suggested.

"I hadn't thought of that." I smiled. We took one of the truck, then us beside it, then one of me looking crazed behind the wheel. He was by the side of the Volvo, with the door open, ever the gentleman, when I looked around. I got in without the usual argument about going in the truck instead. He seemed a little surprised. I took a few pictures of the school, the police station and the mountain supply store (all again in Edward's strange picture order).

"So, that's it for Forks…your house?" I asked, a little cautious for reasons I did not know.

"Let's go." he replied, opening the car door. We got into the Volvo, and we were driving too fast down the road.

We carried on taking photos all afternoon until the rolls of film were full. When we got back in the Volvo to go home, I let my eyelids droop. They felt extremely heavy. I shouldn't have stayed up so late last night talking to Edward.

I opened my eyes to find I was in my room, on my bed. Edward must have carried me up here. A white envelope and a folded piece of paper were on the table beside my bed. The paper had my name on, written in Edward's elegant script. Inside it said,

_My Bella,_

_I didn't want to wake you to say goodbye properly, you seemed so peaceful, as you always do while asleep. So, this is the best I can do. Goodbye for now. I'll be back soon. I got the photos developed at Thriftway on the way back. Take care. I love you._

_Yours forever,_

_Edward. x_

I picked up the envelope and looked through the photos. As I flicked past the first ten photos, I could feel something was not quite right. Missing, but I couldn't quite latch on to what it was. When I got to the 16th picture, it finally clicked into place. The two pieces of the jigsaw. He'd taken the pictures of **us** out. There weren't many of his family there either. It was like he'd removed all trace of him. It was far too familiar. A twinge in my chest reminded me all-too-painfully of the last time he'd pretended. As if he'd never existed.

After a dinner that I hardly bothered to taste, I spent the rest of my evening trying to busy myself, filling all the slots in the scrapbook with the photos he'd left. It was a feeble attempt at a distraction. Looking at the photos only strengthened the worry, the terror that he might not come back tonight. I did this as slowly as possible, taking as much time as I could to place each picture in it's metal pegs, willing the familiar haze to come back, and shield me from the pain slowly building in my chest.

I felt it were a reasonable bedtime when I had fixed the last picture in it's place and written it's description: _Forks Forest. 13__th__ June._ I grabbed my bathroom bag, and without enthusiasm, proceeded to the bathroom. I showered until the hot water ran out, but it did nothing to loosen the knots in my muscles or ease the mix of anxious emotion, bubbling away restlessly, manically, under my skin. I pulled on my pajamas, washed my face and brushed my teeth. When I could no longer stall myself, I made my way downstairs, taking a second to compose my face with a careful smile.

"Night, Dad." His eyes didn't stray from the game.

"Night, Bells." I made my way back upstairs, letting the smile slip from my face with much less effort than it took to put it there. My legs felt heavy as I dragged them through the door, which I shut quietly, slowly behind me. I got into bed, and knowing I would never get to sleep in this state tonight, I waited.

The last rays of light left the room. I waited.

The moon shone in the open window, it's silvery hue twisting my vision. Still, I waited.

Charlie made his way upstairs, his door shutting softly. I waited. Each second seemed to hold days in it's passing, time unbearably slow in it's elapsing.

Impossibly, I heard a rustle of leaves outside, the sound mirroring that of Edward's arrival. 'But it couldn't be him, could it?' a small voice inquired in my head. It didn't stop a shiver of hope and warmth run through my body, momentarily cutting through the other emotion. But only for a second. The time seemed to freeze, or pass excruciatingly slowly, as I watched and waited, impatient, wanting to know if I was right to hope, to dream, to prove that small voice of doubt wrong. But as the fractions of seconds trickled sluggishly by, I believed it. Within a second, I'd let myself sink deep into it's murmur. Letting it encase me, letting the hole in my chest begin to rip open.

"Bella?" I hadn't realised I'd shut my eyes. The hole shrank to the size of a pin-prick. I could tell that voice anywhere, as twisted with pain as it was. Even my subconscious could not preserve it to that amount of perfection.

I opened my eyes, the breath I never realised I'd been holding rushing out, hitching in my throat as I caught a glimpse of the angel at my window. But he didn't rush over to me, wrap his arms around me, as usual. He stayed there, eyes full of relief, and another emotion I couldn't quite recognise, hands firmly behind his back. The hole threatened to rip open again, but with all the strength I had, I fought it back.

"Edward." I breathed, my voice reduced to a whisper from the amount of effort I was using to control my chest. The relief was barely a flicker. "You…you came back." A flash of confusion contorted his features.

"Of course I did. For what reason would I not return?" I simply stayed quiet, though the effort needed to control the puncture that threatened to rip my chest open had decreased a little. There was something wrong, and I could tell. He hesitated before speaking again, caution in his voice.

"Bella, don't be…angry with me, please." It sounded like he was…_begging_! He took a careful, controlled step forward.

"What is it, Edward?" Terror had me in it's grasp, and it took all my remaining effort to keep my voice even.

"I…I got you a present." It was phrased like a question. The terror dissolved instantly, hole closing fully, only to be replaced with anger. For two reasons. One of which being the fact that he'd made me get that worked up for this. The second being that ..a._present_? He closed the distance between us, and held my gaze for a second. His golden eyes melted all anger in me. He took his hands slowly from behind his back, and held out the present. It looked like a pile of paper roughly held together with a long piece of string. But it wasn't string, it was golden ribbon, the exact same colour as his eyes. Then I realised, it was a scrapbook. The cover page had the word "Forever" inked in gold in Edward's beautiful hand.

I took it carefully in my hands and set it in front of me on the bed. He must have realised it was safe, as he sat down at the side of me and drew his arm around me back. I turned to the first page and gasped. It was a picture if the two of us. The one we'd taken earlier in the day, where Edward had sneakily kissed me. So this was what he'd done with the photos of us. A steam of desire pulsed through my blood.

I turned the page with difficulty, for Edward's lips we on my hair, his fingers tracing patterns on my back. It was very distracting.

"For you to look at whenever you miss me." he whispered. Had his lips always been that close to my ear?

"Thank you." I choked. It was all I could muster, what with Edward doing these things to me. I turned the next page, and only got a glimpse of the pictures, as my view was obscured by Edward's face. Half a second later, his cool lips were on mine, his arms wrapping around my back, pulling me close to him. How stupid that voice doubting his return was.

* * *

_A/N: So, what did you think? Why not write a revew and tell me?! And, like i said, any ideas will be welcomed, it's never bad to have too many ideas to work with!_


	6. Chapter 6 Sunrise

_A/N: Just a really short fanfic of and idea I've been playing with for a little while. Please read&review!

* * *

_

**Twilight Fan-Fiction - Sunrise.**

"I want to show you something." It was still dark. What did he want? I took the hand he'd extended and rose from the bed. For some reason, it still surprised me how warm his skin felt on mine, how every contour of our hands seemed to fit as one. We walked slowly, a rarity for Edward. He usually only walked slowly if he wanted to cherish the moment especially. I guessed this meant a lot to him.

"I've waited too long to show you this. You'll love it." My much enlarged mind began circling with possibilities of what he wanted to show me.

He drew his arm around my waist as we jumped across the river together. My strength had lowered a little when my eyes had finally turned a buttery liquid gold for the first time. I was still immensely strong though. That was certain. Emmett and I had a rematch every week. Last week he'd _just_ beaten me. He hasn't shut up about it since. I keep reminding him of how many times I beat him. That quietens him for a short while. This decrease in strength meant I could let myself loose on Edward, in _all_ the ways possible, without worrying about hurting him.

While I pondered this, we'd made out way to a clearing. One side faced out towards the sky and the sea. It appeared we were on the edge of a cliff. There was an orange-yellow tint to the horizon that a human eye wouldn't have been able to make out. Edward stopped and sat down. His arms were still comfortably snaked around my waist, holding us close, so, fortunately, I fell too, landing on-top of him. My face was dangerously close to his.

"So you brought me here to watch the sunrise?" I whispered. I must have retained my human smell, though of course without the burn of fire, as he closed his eyes, breathing deeply for a second, then opened them and simply nodded in response.

"But you won't be able to see from where you are," he started, allowing _me_ to then breathe in _his scent, _"however…unbelievably comfortable it may be." I giggled in spite of myself. With a sigh, he rolled over, pulling me to sit in his lap, his head resting on mine. I loved how we could now touch with such intimacy as this without Edward worrying about killing me, or having to take precautions, just incase my back froze from being in contact with his skin.  
He took my hands in his, and we looked out to the horizon, watching the sun being to rise on the day.


	7. Chapter 7 You Could Be Happy

**Twilight Fan fiction - You Could Be Happy Songfic

* * *

**

A/N. Okay, so this has been planned for a while, it's been a little project I've been working on, gathering quotes and making up little bits and stuff, but it's finally finished, and it's here! The song is You Could Be Happy by Snow Patrol. An amazing band, check them out if you don't already know them. When I listened to it on my iPod, I just knew it was perfect. The lyrics explain exactly how the story is.

**Lyrics in bold.**

_Quotes in italics._

Things I've written in normal.

The lyrics and things I've written are in Edward's POV, but the quotes are in Bella's POV (obviously) as they're from the books, though I suppose some of them could well be in Edward's POV too.

Enjoy reading, and don't forget to review!

* * *

**You could be happy, and I won't know**

_He couldn't see into my mind, though, the way he saw into everyone else's._

"_I can read everyone's mind in this room. Apart from yours."_

"_I can't read your mind. You'll have to tell me what you're thinking."_

_I usually felt grateful that I was the only person whose thoughts he couldn't hear just as clearly as if they were spoken aloud._

**But you weren't happy the day I watched you go**

_I screamed at him through my tears, which were flowing relentlessly now. I ran up the stairs to my room, throwing the door shut and locking it._

"_I should go home"_

_He took a step away from me, "That's everything, I suppose. We won't bother you again."_

_He was gone._

She should have been the one going, walking, slamming the door I my face, ruining my life, my existence. But it's not. She wasn't scared. She wasn't afraid. She wasn't even freaked out. She should have been. She should have been terrified. If she knew what was good for her, she would have left me, long before, and it would have been me curled up, rolled up, furled in a ball, wishing for death to overcome me, while she walks away. But it's not.

**All the things that I wish I had not said  
**

"_It will be as if I'd never existed."_

"_What if I'm the bad guy?"_

"_I'm breaking all the rules now that I'm going to hell."_

"_I can't ever loose control with you."_

"_I was stronger than I thought."_

**Are played in loops 'till it's madness in my head  
**

"_It'd be best if we weren't friends."_

"_Time heals all wounds for your kind."_

"_Well," -he hesitated for a second- "I won't forget. But my kind…we're very easily distracted._

Every single hour, minute, second of my day, it goes round and round in my head. The things I said to her before I left, her face, oh her face, her beautiful face. So full of pain, agony, ripping through her soul and shown on her face! It very nearly persuaded me to stay, but I knew I must leave, or she'd be in danger. Always in danger every second she's with me. I kept my eyes from straying to her face. It was the only way. How could I look at her when I was tearing her apart?

**Is it too late to remind you how we were?  
**

"_And so the lion fell in love with the lamb." "What a stupid lamb." "What a sick, masochistic lion!"_

"_You are my life now."_

"_Do you think I'll ever get better at this?" I wondered, mostly to myself. "That my heart might someday stop trying to jump out of my chest whenever you touch me?"_

_Edward, sensing my distress, wrapped an encouraging arm around my waist, and kissed the top of my head._

**But not out last days of silence, screaming, blur  
**

_By the end of the day, the silence was becoming ridiculous._

_He walked me -silently- to my truck._

_I shouted, furious, the words exploding out of me._

_The thick haze that blurred my days was now sometimes confusing._

**Most of what I remember makes me sure  
**

"_Not all of us have photographic memories"_

_We reached Edward then, and he held out his hand for mine._

_He pressed his icy, perfect lips against my cheek._

_His mouth lingered on mine, cold and smooth and gentle._

**I should have stopped you from walking out the door  
**

"_You've got to go to Jacksonville, so I can't hurt you anymore."_

_Finally, he nodded once, and sprinted smoothly through the kitchen's back door._

"_Go away Edward." I yelled at him, running inside and slamming the door shut in his still shocked face._

**You could be happy I hope you are  
**

"_But she was…empty."_

"_The littlest thing would make her flinch."_

"_It was night of the living dead around here. I still hear her screaming in her sleep…"_

"_Not like someone had…left her, but like someone died."_

"_Now and then I see something in her eyes, and I wonder if I've ever grasped how much pain she's really in."_

**You've made me happier than I've been by far  
**

"_You don't know how long I've waited for you."_

_Edward, still smiling so beautifully that my heart felt like it was going to swell up and burst right through my chest._

"_She's brought him to life."_

_All through the perfect summer, the happiest summer I had ever had, the happiest summer anyone, anywhere had ever had._

"_It's been almost a century that Edward's been alone. Now he's found you. You can't see the changes that we see, we who have been with him for so long. Do you think any of us want to look into his eyes for the next hundred years if he loses you?"_

**Somehow everything I own smells of you  
**

"_Your scent, it's like a drug to me. It's like you're my own personal brand of heroine."_

"_He looks at you like you're something to eat."_

_My lungs filled with the sweet scent that came off his skin._

"_You smell just exactly the same as always," he went on. "So maybe this is hell. I don't care. I'll take it."_

Everywhere I go, there's her smell. Tempting me, telling me, begging me to go back. But how can it be her? She's never been here, so how can her smell be? I'm sure it's in my head. My mind playing tricks on me. My subconscious maybe. I think I'm going insane, though admitting it would clearly show I wasn't. But there must be some sort of explanation. Some way for the memories to fade. To forget.

**And for the tiniest moment, it's all not true  
**

_Time passes, even when it seems impossible. Even when each tick of the second hand aches like the pulse behind a bruise. It passes unevenly, in strange lurches, and dragging lulls, but pass it does. Even for me._

"_I was already trying to live through one week at a time, or even one day."_

"_I was fighting to make it through a single hour. It was only a matter of time -and not much of it- before I showed up at your window and begged you to take me back."_

**Do the things that you always wanted to, without me there to hold you back, don't think, just do  
**

_I hadn't forgotten the reason for what I was doing. And, even though I was enjoying myself more than I thought possible, there was no lessening of my original desire._

_I was going to be as reckless as I could possibly manage in Forks._

"_This is reckless and childish and idiotic, Bella," the velvet voice fumed._

_I wanted to jump from the top. "Don't do this," he pleaded._

I did this to save her. To let her do the things she wants to do. The human things I'm stopping her doing. She could travel the world, go to all the places she wanted to, the places she's dreamt about. And she won't have to think about the troubles I'd have, because she's free of me now. She's free.

**More than anything I want to see you grow**

_But Edward was dead set against any future that changed me. Any future that made me like him -that made me immortal too. And impasse he called it._

_But Edward was just so stubborn about leaving me human…_

"_I cannot be without you, but I will not destroy your soul."_

"_These plans all centre around me staying human." My attitude hardened his expression. "Naturally." His tone was brusque, his divine face arrogant._

**Take a glorious bit out of the whole world.**

_Unthinkingly, my fingertips traced the crescent-shaped scar on my hand that was always just a few degrees cooler than the rest of my skin._

"_It's cold." He murmured, pressing lightly against the place where James had cut me with his lips._

_I stroked my scar. Jacob noticed because he held the hand I moved._

"_This is your funny scar, the cold one." He looked at it closer, with new eyes, and gasped. "Yes, it's what you think it is," I said, "James bit me."_

_He smiled, looking around at the plastic sheds bolted together over our heads. "Yeah, I can understand that, all the splendour of the Taj Mahal, without the inconvenience and expense of travelling to India." "To Washington's little Taj Mahal," I toasted, holding up my can._

But I can't survive. Every second drags, I can hardly get through days at a time. But I miss her with all my broken, aching heart. I love her too much. I'm not strong enough to stay away. I never have been. Not from the first moment I saw her. My beauty. My miracle. My angel. My Bella.


	8. Chapter 8 Memory

_A/N. Sorry abou__t the delay, I meant to type this up a few weeks ago, but I lost my notebook with all my Twilight Fanfiction in, including this draft, but I found it yesterday, so it's all good! Just a quick one this time, I didn't want it to drag on forever. Please review. They mean a lot to me. Also, if you can, could you vote on the poll on my profile. Thanks :)_**  


* * *

Twilight Fan fiction - Memory**

I sat there watching him for a long time. Just watching him. Memorising his face, committing it to memory. Memorising every sharp plane, every gentle curve, the exact shade of his eyes. Neither honey, nor butter, nor gold, but some alluring combination of the three. Remembering the soft shape of his lips, of how they felt on mine, the warm tingling when they would touch, that lingered when they would part. The feel of my warm hands in his cold, stone ones, the way they moulded to each other, fitting perfectly, the overwhelming sense of relief I would feel when they touched after we'd been away from each other, for any length of time. I took in the exact bronze colour of his hair, how it fell onto his forehead, how it seemed to be sprinkled with diamonds when it rained. Finally, the crooked smile I held so dear in my heart, that made my breath hitch in my throat, made me loose my train of thought, made my heart jump, ecstatic, out my chest, whenever I saw it. My eyes never strayed from his face, as his never did from mine. I committed it all to memory. Every detail, so I was sure it would be this face, this smile, this angel I saw behind my eyelids, not the pained ones that had been etched in my mind before, courtesy of Jane. We ended up staring into each other's eyes for an immeasurable moment. I was held, hypnotised, mesmerised, by his golden eyes. I pledged each detail to my mind. The perfect shape of them, the delicate arc of his brow, the way his eyelashes sat upon his smooth, flawless eyelids. Over the time I remembered this, his eyes changed from the gold being melted, a liquid, to them smouldering, molten. His eyes usually reflected his thoughts, his feelings. I'd figured out that when his eyes smouldered in such a way, he was thinking about things he could, and would, do if he weren't so worried about loosing control. And these things were anything but tame. I felt my face radiate heat as I made this connection and blushed. Without breaking the hold our eyes had on each other, he drew his hands up, sweeping them up my arms, grazing up my neck, to brush my cheeks gently, leaving my skin burning wherever he had touched. He slowly brought his face to mine, and rested his nose on my own. He breathed out, while I struggled to remember how to breathe at all, his breath having scattered my thoughts and pushed my vital bodily functions aside. My head ws spinning even before he pressed his lips to mine.

* * *

_A/N. So, what did you think? Press that lovely button there and tell me? It'll only take a minute! Next up i've got a short 'series' of one-shots, the first on of which I'm halfway through writing. Just thought you'd like to know :P_


	9. Chapter 9 His Cool, Stone Skin

**A/N: **_I'm back! And with some new inspiration and ideas. I apologise for the lack of update in so long, but I had severe writer's block teamed with a million bits of schoolwork to do. But now I have inspiration and motivation! So the world is my oyster...Hope you enjoy this. Read&Review! P.s. Opinion on New Moon movie: **SO** much better than Twilight (:_

* * *

**His Cool, Stone Skin – Twilight Fan-Fiction**

I was impressed with myself. Delighted. I don't know how I'd done it. Edward was there, shirtless and I was lying pressed to his chest. He held me in his arms, and I held him back. His fingers were tracing patterns on my back, light as a whisper. He did this so often. Always with the same effect. I wondered if it would have the same effect on him as it had on me. I decided to try it out, experimenting. I started drawing circles with my fingers in the middle of his smooth back. I watched, listened and felt for any kind of reaction.

It was almost instant. Violent shivers ran through his body, before he had a chance to control them. A huge smile spread across my face. I most certainly liked this. My new found power. His weak spot. He couldn't control it fast enough. Probably, I thought, because he wasn't used to controlling it. He wasn't used to me driving him crazy. It was usually the other way around. No, it was _always_ the other way around. He cleared his throat unnecessarily, as if he were attempting to clear his mind in the process. I began making the circles again. He shivered. Again. Though this time it was a little less violently than before. I smiled into his chest. I ran my fingers straight down his back, then traced around his waist to rest the palms of my hands on his perfect stomach. He appeared to be using a great amount of energy keeping his breathing even. It reminded me of myself in Edward's presence. This was fun. I wasn't used to feeling power like this in our relationship. It was wonderful.

I drew up all my courage and moved my hands again. This time I used only my fingertips. This time I used them to slowly trace the planes of his muscles. My fingers danced over his skin at a teasing pace. I took my time, feeling beach line against my hands. Feeling each shiver against my body. Feeling each quickened breath against my hair. The reactions his body had was beginning to affect my mind. It started to take much more effort to keep me from rapidly moving my hands up to his face and pressing my lips to his. I refrained, knowing that would only give Edward the power I now held in my grasp. My hands made their way up his stomach to his chest, then to his collar bones. I began running my fingers across them. A low growl came from deep within his chest. I fought the shudder that wanted to escape me upon hearing the noise. Then, slowly as before, I traced my hands up his neck and rested them on his cheeks.

Only now did I look up. His eyes were rolled backwards slightly, the ochre smouldering with more desire than I had ever seen them hold, his lips parted. Only now did I realise his arms locked around my back. I breathed in a slightly ragged breath, his scent caressing my senses. My breath was expertly controlled in comparison to his. He took in uneven gulps of air. This pleased me for some reason, and spurred me on. I began kissing from his ear to his collar bone, my lips as light as I could make them. I repeated this on the other side of his face, expecting him to give up on self control and kiss me any second. His breathing was now beyond description. Though, I realised it wasn't nearly as bad as my breathing when he tempted me in similar ways. With that thought in mind, I had another idea. A final idea. A final way to tempt him.

I brought my lips level with his, holding my breath and then gently breathing out. Another growl ripped through his chest, and we both knew we could take it no longer. We moved towards each other in exact synchronization, our lips crashing against each other, his scent, his taste, the way his hands held me to him mesmerising me, overwhelming me once more.


	10. Chapter 10 57 Steps

**A/N:**_ I thought I'd try my hand at a bit of Esme and Carlisle now, as I had some sudden inspiration! A songfic based on Snow Patrol's song Set the Fire to the Third Bar. It's a beautiful song and what I hope is a beautiful piece of writing. Please Read&Review, and subscribe if you can! Thanks :) Enjoy.  
__Italics = Song lyrics_.

* * *

**Twilight Fan-Fiction – 57 Steps – Set the Fire to the Third Bar Songfic.  
**

_I find the map and draw a straight line,  
Over rivers, farms and state lines,  
The distance from "A" to where you'd be._

I was supposed to be working. I was supposed to be planning out a new building for some big, flashy company who thought they owned the world. But my eyes kept straying from the clear land to the hospital, right on the edge. It was where Carlisle was working. Where I wasn't. I took the ruler and drew a line from my hotel to the hospital. I compared it to the scale at the bottom. 150 miles. So far away.

_It's only finger-lengths that I see.  
I touch the place,  
Where I'd find your face.  
My fingers in creases of distant dark places._

I make my fingers walk from where I am to where he was. 57 "steps". If only it were 57 steps to see him. My few days here would be so much easier. I gently touch the medical building on the map and my eyes wander to the picture of us I'd set on my desk. My eyes never wanting to leave his face, I absent-mindedly noticed it was dark outside. It would be dark where he was too. I sighed. I needed to get out of the silence.

_I hang my coat up in the first bar,  
There's no peace that I've found so far._

I stop at the first bar I see. All lights with people spilling from every entrance. It would at least be better than the everlasting silence of my hotel room. The noise inside would be almost deafening to a human. All music and talk. Everywhere I looked, men's gazes lingered on me. I was glad I'd not cared about what I wore today. I was glad I'd worn a shapeless ensemble, simply thrown together. I made sure the beautiful ring Carlisle had bought me was in clear view. I looked down at it and wished I hadn't. I felt a sharp pain in my chest where my un-beating heart rested. My plan hadn't worked as well as I'd hoped.

_The laughter penetrates my silence,  
As drunken men find flaws in science._

Just as I was to fall into the deep silence of remembrance and hurt, I was distracted by a group of men sat next to me, laughing and howling loudly. I quickly made it my job to focus on what they were talking about. They were having some kind of argument about God and science, two men filling gaps where science had no knowledge with stories of God and the Bible. Had they been sober, it may have been interesting, but under the influence of alcohol, the four of them were hardly able to construct decent arguments. I stand and get out of the stuffy room, finding a strange kind of comfort in the blowing wind.

_Their words mostly noises,  
Ghosts with just voices._

I pass people on my way back to the hotel. Mostly couples, their arms draped around each other, whispering things in their companion's ears. I try desperately to block out the words, making them merely murmurs on the wind, floating from my ears like ghosts.

_Your words in my memory,  
Are like music to me._

I let my mind wander, in a mimicking of my legs, to our parting. The words he whispered in my ear, flowing like music with love and truth. I replay them over in my head, almost creating a symphony with his words.

_I'm miles from where you are;  
I lay down on the cold ground._

I stray down the path of the wood, insects softly clicking and chattering. My memories of him become too much. I remember the 57 steps. I try to tell myself he isn't that far away. Just 57 steps. But it's no use. I sink to the ground and lay there, the leaves my blanket, allowing things to wash over me for a short while.

_And I, I pray that something picks me up,  
And sets me down in your warm arms._

The only place I want to be right now is with him, in the warmth of his arms, not the cold darkness of the trees. It's the complete opposite here. It only reminds me of Carlisle more. I look down at the elegant ring on my finger. A beautiful diamond with and emerald on each side followed by a sparkling yellow sapphire. I realise now it's the same colour as his eyes.

_After I have travelled so far,  
We'd set the fire to the third bar._

I let myself daydream. I think about abandoning this job and running. Running to him. I make up a fantasy. We'd sit in front of the fire, his warm arms wrapped around me; he'd kiss my cheeks, my neck, my shoulders, my arms...

_We'd share each other like and island,  
Until exhausted close our eyelids._

It'd be right on the island. My island. The one he gave me. It would be perfect. We'd talk and kiss and touch through the night until our heads exhausted of things to say and we'd simply lay there, our silence filled with love and lust and want, our bodies entwined, our eyes connected, our fingers tangled.

_And dreaming, pick up from,  
The place we left off._

But that was just a dream. It wasn't reality. I couldn't leave this job unfinished. Carlisle was far away, working in the hospital, same as every day. I hoped he was missing me, though not in as much pain as I as a consequence. I wished and wished that time were to move quickly in these few days that I'm here.

_Your soft skin is weeping,  
A joy you can't keep in._

Suddenly, it all overwhelms me and my body shakes with huge, dry sobs. I can't stop them. The more I try, the harder it is. I just miss him; miss him like I've never missed him before. I've never been away from him for so long, knowing I won't see his face, feel his touch for the next three days. 150 miles. No, 57 steps. I repeat it.  
57 steps.  
57 steps.  
57 steps.  
I manage to control my sobbing. I pick myself up and walk back to the hotel. I continue to work.

_I'm miles from where you are,  
I lay down on the cold ground,  
And I, I pray that something picks me up,  
And sets me down in your warm arms.  
I'm miles from where you are,  
I lay down on the cold ground,  
And I, I pray that something picks me up,  
And sets me down in your warm arms._

The next two nights, it's the same. I go to the bar, and try to absorb myself in the conversation of others until it works no more, and I can no longer be distracted from the things pressing on my mind. Then I wander down the path, lie down in the same spot and sob until I could sob no more, then return to the silent hotel to work.

I see the house through the trees. I catch a sniff of his scent. I choke on the breath. My speed increases. I run through the door to find him waiting for me, stood there. I gasp. I never quite remember how beautiful he is.  
"Esme." He sighs. I slowly walk towards him, drinking him in. He holds out his arms and I collapse into their warmth.  
"I missed you so much," I whisper.  
"Not as much as I missed you." He replies, a gentle smile on his lips. I take in a deep breath, allowing the smell of him to run through me before kissing his perfect lips. I break away after a few blissful moments and stare into his golden eyes.  
"I love you," I murmur.  
"As I love you," he purrs, "Forever." And I press my lips to his once more.


	11. Chapter 11 The Start

A/N: Just a little drabble I wrote. Exactly 100, I feel proud x) I'm thinking of updating EVERYTHING on Christmas Day as a lil' present...may never happen though! Haha, hope you enjoy this, and please review if you can. Thanks.

**

* * *

Twilight Fan-Fiction – The Start**

There are so many things I love about Jasper

There are so many things I love about Alice

First, there's the way his eyes light up when he sees me

First, there's the way she makes me happy just to see her face

Second, there's the way his arms make me feel safe

Second, there's the way I feel nothing can hurt her when she's in my arms

Third, there's the way he whispers things to me in the dark

Third, there's the way she reacts when I whisper things in her ear at night

And that's just the start.


	12. Chapter 12 Open Your Eyes

_A/N: Because I'm nice, I thought I'd update everything for Christmas, so here it all is! Merry Christmas! (And if you don't celebrate Christmas, uh, Happy Friday!) P.S. Reviews are the best present I could wish for. (: This was influenced by the song "Open Your Eyes" by Snow Patrol. And sorry it's not Christmassy!  
_

**

* * *

Twilight Fan-Fiction. Olympic Coven Romance. Open Your Eyes.**

It's so weird watching someone else change. You don't quite understand how long it takes, or how excruciating it is for the people waiting. Did it work properly? Will he like me? Will he be grateful? Orr will he think of me as selfish? I spend hours pondering his answers while he lies there, changing.

I feel numb all over, all the time. Just knowing he's lying there, in so much pain, I can hardly live with myself knowing I've done this too him. Maybe death would have been better? The only thing that keeps me going is the fact that Carlisle says it'll be over soon. Just a few more hours, a few more seconds, then he'll be fine.

Each time he screams, I feel something grab me, like it's squeezing my stomach, making me angrier and angrier, trying to find someone to blame for his agony, but all I can find is me. I wish I were the one who had to take it, who had to take the gashes caused by the bear being healed, I know that injuries make it more painful. I just wish I could do something. Anything/

As the unsleeping seconds trickle by, I find misled wanting his eyes to open more and more, just to know he's alright, just to see him smile, just to be reassured that I did the right thing.

"Tell me that you'll open your eyes" I whisper softly, hoping he can hear me. I just need it. I just want it. I just need _him_. I just want him so much…

Everyone's being so annoying. They keep saying he'll be fine. They keep saying me to get away for a bit, get some air, clear my head. But I don't _want_ to. I want to stay with him until the end. I shouted at them yesterday, lost my temper. I told them how I'd taken his soul, how I'd made him burn. Carlisle tried his usual crap about the soul, but I didn't want to listen. I didn't want to know.

When they'd left me alone, I sat back by him and took his hand. It felt a lot cooler than before. I knew the transformation would be over soon after. It sparked something in me, right in my chest. I began to talk, to tell him about how he'd be able to see _everything_. How he'd hear _everything. _How he'd be able to run so fast and the thrill that came with it. I talked all night long, through the light of the moon until the sun rose.

I tell him how we can do what we like anywhere. I tell him how we'd have forever from the second his eyes open; we'd be able to go anywhere. Go to Africa or England or the jungle or Antarctica if he wanted. I'd follow him everywhere he wanted to go, just as soon as he opened his eyes.

As the minutes plodded on, I feel his transformation ending, somehow, knowing he'd soon open his eyes and look at me, and I'd know he was alright and he'd be more beautiful than ever. Mine.

Right now I'm hoping, praying, begging, that they open, just some time soon…any time soon, and he sees me.

Please.

It happened. What I'd been waiting for. His eyes flickered open. I smiled so big I didn't know if my face was going to be able to take it. He looked around for a minute, before realising I was holding his hand. He stared at me strangely for a few seconds. Shit.

But then he smiled, and he found his voice.

"Hey there, gorgeous," he whispered, his voice all husky. If I could have blushed, I would have. "What's your name?"

"I'm Rosalie." I reply, smiling,

"I'm Emmett," he said, "Nice to meet you."

And he kissed me.


End file.
